Wonderland You Say?
by perfect deceiver
Summary: Bella stumbled upon a dark mansion. Being lost and cold from the rain, she seeks shelter within only to find another world filled with amazing creatures and people. Is this real? And why the hell is that hatter keep winking at her?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Wonderland**

**Characters: Jasper/Bella, Edward/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett**

**Summary: Bella stumbled upon a dark mansion. Being lost and cold from the rain, she seeks shelter within only to find another world filled with amazing creatures and people. Is this real or is it just her imagination? And why the hell is that hatter keep winking at her?**

**A/N: This idea of mine has been bugging me ever since I saw Jackson Rathbone's pictures from one of his photoshoots. The one where he looks like a circus entertainer with the top hat and glasses. **

* * *

Why was I walking in a dark forest again? Oh, yeah it was Jake's stupid idea to go camping this summer with his dumbass friends. And being the ever so nice girlfriend that I was, I agreed to join them. Stupid. _Stupid idea_. Now I'm lost surrounded by live critters and insects buzzing in the night. This is seriously all fun shit, note the sarcasm. I should have figured something bad was going to happen. I had a dreaded feeling that this summer wasn't going to start well.

It all started at the campfire, Seth was telling one of his infamous scary ass stories. Then Jake said he needed to take a leak so he left. I watched in silence as my 6 foot tall boyfriend stood up to stretch his muscles. Ever since we arrived here, he's been acting funny around me. I had my suspicion but I always pushed it away as an overly imagination of mine.

"Try not to get _eaten_ out there!" Paul hollered out after a chorus of laughter's. I looked around in confusion as to how that could be even be considered funny. Seth was the only one that wasn't laughing with the rest. He then caught my gaze and gave me a small smile.

"Yeaah _eaten_. Fucking shut up!" He snorted at Paul before taking long quick strides into the forest to relieve himself. What irked me was he didn't say a goodbye, or gave me a kiss on cheek with a whisper 'I'll be back'. It was as if I wasn't even there. My mind was still reeling around with these haunting thoughts, when I decided to call it a night. I stood up, and a bid a farewell to the only person I knew that cared.

"Hey Seth, I'm hitting the hay. When Jake comes back tell him I called it quits for the night." I explained, yawning a bit. In truth my body was definitely tired, but my mind was in overdrive. I hate having this suspicion. It bugged the hell out of me.

"Sure thing Bella. Want me to walk you back?" We decided to have the campfire by the lake, and away from the tents for many reasons. One being the early sleepers can actually go to sleep without the interruption of the other's juvenile laughter.

I shook my head, "Nah, it's fine Seth." Seth was a good kid. He was about 3 years younger than me, and yet he was always looking out for me. Heck he worries about me more than Jake does. It makes a person wonder why.

"But-"

"No. Seriously, I'm fine. I'm a big girl." I laughed out and Seth joined along.

"Alright then, goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight," I waved goodbye to him as I took careful steps in the dark path way to the sleeping area. The darkness did freak me out, but I refused to let anyone know this. Sucking it up, I stomped my way up the gravel path. The only sounds that filled the cold musty air were of crickets chirping and the wading laughter coming from behind me from the lake. Then I heard it. Moaning. _What the fuck?_ I stopped in mid-step, letting my ears try and pick up where the moaning was coming from.

"Fuck Leah, that's it baby..suck it.." My eyes widened at the sound of Jake's voice. Taking a deep breath, I followed his moans then the sound of someone making wet sucking noises crept its way into my hearing. Then I found them. Jake was leaning against a tree with one hand grasping the back of the girl's head, who I assumed was Leah. She was kneeling in front of him with his cock deep inside her mouth.

_Ugh, fucking disgusting pieces of shit._ I should have felt pain at the sight in front of me but it never came. Like I suspected, he was indeed cheating on me. Our relationship over the past few months has been strained over the fact that I declined to have sex with him. A real loving boyfriend will never rush his girlfriend into doing something like that. I know I'm not a virgin anymore, but I just didn't feel like we were ready for that. Should have known the hornball couldn't keep in his pants for too long. _Douchebag._

But since I wasn't the normal typical girl, instead of running out screaming 'how could you' I decided to do something else. The plus of living in Forks is that everything was damp and humid because of the climate. That being said, I looked down at the ground and eureka there was mud. Crouching down, I scooped up a good handful of it. I didn't pay no mind to the cold slimy feeling it had against my hand. The only thing in my thoughts right now was payback. With a wide evil grin plastered on my face, I took a step forward towards them.

"Well now, having fun?" I asked the two. Before Jake could even register who the voice belonged to, I pulled my arm back then with all my strength I threw the mud ball at them. Successfully the mud hit directly at its mark, right at Leah's head. The impact of the ball caused mud to splatter everywhere and did something else. Jake yelped like a girl and pushed Leah away, cupping his dick in his hand. That's when I realized Leah must have bitten down on him in surprise. I couldn't help it, I actually laughed.

"You fucking bitch you bit it!" He screamed at a surprised Leah and glared at me.

"Ha! That's what you get you fucking cheating son of a bitch!" I snorted out through my laughter.

"My hair!" Leah screamed out not caring for a second of the harm she did to Jacob's little precious thing.

"Whatever whores, I'm out of here." Turning around, I flipped them both the double birdy and walked as quickly as possible away those two sick creatures.

So that returns us to the present, where I'm now currently trying to find my way home. I rode here with Jake and there was no way in hell I was going back there. Heck everyone at that freaken camp knew Jake was cheating on me with all the laughter and the remark Paul made. What hurt me the most was that Seth knew about it, and yet never told me? I sniffled a bit and continued on. My hands scraped along the barks of the trees. It was pitched black and the only light I had came from the moon. Suddenly, everything got darker then thunder echoed through the silence. It was so strong that I even felt the vibrations.

"Shit," I looked up and at that exact moment the rain opened up. I ran trying to look for shelter, but my clothes made it difficult to move being as they were drenched and pulling me down. I paused to lean on heavily against the trunk of a tree. This was definitely the worst summer ever. I hope that, Charlie figures out that Jake lost me. I snickered at the image of a red face Charlie and stuttering Jacob as he tried to explain what had happened. Yes I am a bitch, and I don't give a shit about it. My eyes gazed along the front and there I saw the small flickering of light.

"Someone lives here?" The sounding thunder followed by the great flash of light told me how dangerous it was now to stay out here at the open. Taking in a deep breath, I ran towards the light hoping it wasn't a hallucination.

What I saw, froze me in my tracks. It was a huge dark mansion like the ones you see in a horror movie. It had a gothic style to it with the old fashioned turrets at the top. It had at least more than a dozen windows with dark gray shutters and billowing blood red curtains within. Light was seeping through one of its glass windows at the bottom floor. _Should I go? Let's think of the possibilities you have Bella. Stay out here in the rain and wait to get struck by lightning or get eaten by some wild animal...or...go inside and seek shelter and be in danger of facing a could be killer?_ Heck on both sides there is a 50/50 chance of dying. Minus well die comfortably. I walked up the small pebbled path and stopped right outside the double doors.

I cringed at the sight of the gargoyle brass knocker. It stared at me menacingly with its sharp teeth bared out with scrutinizing eyes. Gently I lifted it up and slammed it against the door two times. The sound echoed louder in my ears instead of the pounding rain. I waited for about a minute and yet no one answered. I then chose to knock with my fist, but as it made contact with the cool door it cracked open. I froze for like the second time as fear ran through me, making my blood run cold.

"You can do this Swan," I reassured myself and pushed the door slowly open. I peeked inside to see practically everything was covered in white sheets and dust heavily clung into the air. I sneezed once then twice, the sound bouncing off the walls in the mansion. "Hello!" I called out, taking one step forward. I closed the door behind me, hearing the dull click of the lock settling in place. I knew I was making a mess of the floor with how soaked I was. I shivered and wrapped my arms around my mid area, trying to hold in some of my body heat.

"Anyone home?" I asked. The double doors to my left side were slammed open and man came out with a horror stricken face. I screamed and jumped up in fear. But he paid no notice to me, he hastily pulled his pocket watch and screamed.

"I'm late! Oh boy I'm late! This can't be right, this can't be fair." He ran up to me and shook my shoulders briefly, looking down at me with his ever green eyes. He his hair was shockingly bronze, and his face was pale as a marble statue. He had a strong jaw and amazing kissable lips. My eyes wander down his body to see he was wearing a red vest over his white button down shirt. He had a pair of black slacks on and glossy black dress designer shoes. _Huh..he sure dressed funny._

"Funny is word of contradiction." He inquired with a raised brow.

"How did..what the..you read my mind?" I asked incredulously. This man was beyond of doubt weird and confusing.

"Ah sweet innocent lamby mind. I hear it tick and tock as the clock on the wall. Humming and sighing like the soft caresses of a woman's touch." He rambled on, waving his hands in the air. He stopped those actions quickly and looked at his watch again. "I'm late! Oh far thee, I'm late!" He ran off down the hallway, lights flickering on his way.

I stood there in shock. _What was that all about?_ "Wait!" I shouted after him. He couldn't possibly leave me standing here. Without thinking about it, I ran after him this time the lights flickered off as I passed them. It was as if the shadow of the night was chasing me. My skin prickled and my heart beat increased. _No, no..please don't leave me alone here._ I would rather be with Mr. Mindreader than spend time alone in this haunted place.

I heard a loud thud as I turned the corner to see a streak of bronze hair run down a flight of stairs and into an open doorway filled with light. I didn't stop to wonder as the dying flicker of lights behind me was catching up. I quickly ran down the stairs and straight into the doorway to finally stop. I was outside in a forest and the sun was blazing high in the sky.

"What the?"

"Are you my mother?" I looked down to see a pixie like girl gazing up at me below her blue colored lashes. Her dark black hair was extremely short and spiked up with a tinge of glitter covering it. She wore a small mini white dress with slim straps and a pair of vibrant red flats on her feet. She swayed side to side, dancing to an unknown tune.

"Uhm, no." I gave her a weird stare. How am I to be her mother when clearly she was just about the same age as me? She stared at me closely, her hazel eyes examining me carefully.

"Do thou lie?"

"No! We're practically the same age! I can't be your mother!" I didn't mean to shout it. _But seriously, how is it possible?_

She shrugged her small fragile shoulders and grabbed my hand. "If you're not my mother than you shall be my sister!"

"Ah fuck," I grumbled out, clearly this girl was out of her mind.

"Mind shhmine.." A voice said from behind us. I screamed to see it was that bronze haired guy again.

"Reading minds is a shame. Don't be rude and stop playing that game." The pixie girl scolded him. He grinned at her crookedly before running towards her, grabbing her around the waist to lift her high up in the air. She squealed and her tingling laughter followed it. Settling her down back to the ground, he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. I felt envious for them. It was clear as daylight on how much love is emitting from those two.

With a sigh, I turned my attention to my surroundings. Everything was lively and full of bright colors. Flowers of different colors and kind littered the ground like pieces of multi-colored paper. The trees swayed shyly from the small breeze as if they were waving hello to me. Looking up, I can see the white puffy clouds lazily make their way through the blue ocean called sky.

"Where am I?" I whispered so low.

"You're in Wonderland!" The pixie girl answered me dancing this time with the bronze haired man. Together they twirled and laughed around me in a wide circle. Their happiness was so contagious that I myself couldn't help but smile. "I am Alice!" The pixie girl bowed down.

"And I am Edward!" The bronze haired man bowed down along with Alice.

"Hi Alice and Edward, I'm Bella." I gave them a small smile and examined their amazing good looks.

"Well then fair Bella, I welcome you to Wonderland! Please keep your thoughts at bay, for this laddie over here is the reader of the mind." Alice spoke in tone filled with awe.

"Uh-huh I see." I nodded my head in agreement already deducing that myself.

"And careful of the paths you choose, for this little one right here is the seer of time." Edward said with wide bright eyes. I laughed and smiled, they were both quiet a pair.

"Uhm but can you tell me how-" I was about to ask them how was it possible for a place like this to exist when Alice let out a loud gasp.

"Oh no! Oh dear! The queen is mad!" Her eyes looked up straight into Edward's and he winced.

"Oh shame, I must go!" He ran off and Alice frolicked right behind him, leaving me alone in the field.

"Fucking great, left alone again." I rolled my eyes and started to stroll down the path they went. As I was walking something sweet caught my senses, I looked at my right to see a bright neon blue butterfly fluttering my way. It landed on my cheek gracefully, and began crawling its way up my forehead.

"Ah it seems that Abigail likes you." A soft voice whispered into my ear. I turned around quickly to see a pair of blue eyes gazing merrily into mine.

"What?" I uttered out, his close proximity brought jitters through my body. He took a step back and winked at me. From this distance I can finally see what he was wearing. He had a tall top black hat and a pair of glasses with no lenses on them. _Weird_. His blonde hair looked like waves flowing down from under his hat. His outfit consisted of a red tailcoat and a blue bowtie. He had a pair of black pants and black boots to accompany it. He may have looked ridiculous but something about him attracted me.

"I said blue nice Abigail likes you." He pointed at the blue butterfly on my forehead. Suddenly, the blonde man was in front of me and he gently took the butterfly into his hand. "So precious Abigail." He whispered softly then to my great surprise and shock, he shoved the butterfly in his mouth and chewed on it.

"What the fuck?" My jaw dropped open. He was so kind and sweet to the innocent creature than he just ups and eats it.

"Fuck is a bad word." He smiled and winked, showing his bright blue teeth that the butterfly might have caused.

"You're teeth are blue." I said lamely.

"Yes they are," he hums in content and smacks his lips together. "Mmmm fruity." He looked at me with a curious look.

"What?" I asked getting a bit agitated by his intense blue eyes. It was as if he was slowly examining me carefully. If I thought nothing else would shock me, I was completely wrong. Blonde guy cradled my face gently between his palms. I felt the callousness of it against my cheeks, but that didn't freak me out. He was after all a man, so it was common for them to have rough hands. However, what freaked me out was he showed the same kind of gentleness to the butterfly right before he ate it. "You aren't going to eat me right?"

He tilted his head to the side, as if contemplating on what he should answer. "You're wet." Was all he said. I looked down to remember that I was indeed still soaking wet. I completely forgotten the state I was in due to all of this random shit that has been happening.

"Yes, I am." I sighed.

"Well then off with those clothes!" He proclaimed winking at me again. _What was wrong with his eye?_ But that thought was quickly diminished when he began tugging on my clothes, trying to get them off me.

"Wait! I can't be naked in front of you!" I exclaimed. _What was he a perve? Well he was one handsome perve. _He grinned wide at me.

"Well then we shall be naked together." He started to pull of his bow but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"No."

"Why not?" He then pouted at me. Seriously he pouted! And damn it was a very sexy pout. But I wasn't crazy enough to get naked in the middle of a path with a complete stranger.

"Sorry, I don't get naked with strangers."

"Well then we shall not be strangers! I am Jasper the Hatter!" He bowed down, winking then grabbed my hand to leave a kiss on it. "Associates we are. To the party we shall go!"

"Party?" I squeaked out as he pulled me along with him. "But I'm wet!"

**A/N: Okay this is a two part one-shot..or maybe three..I'm still adding additional stuff to the next chapter so we shall see. Anyways please review if you guys think this is an interesting story. If so I shall continue on and post the next chapter soon after I re-edit it a bit. :] Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I decided to make it kind of a multi-chapter story. Since I had new ideas of adding more additional events to it. So it seems like this isn't going to be a 2 part oneshot. Oh well…don't you guys hate it when things don't go as planned? lol**

_"Well then we shall not be strangers! I am Jasper the Hatter!" He bowed down, winking then grabbed my hand to leave a kiss on it. "Associates we are. To the party we shall go!"_

_"Party?" I squeaked out as he pulled me along with him. "But I'm wet!"_

* * *

"Hurry, hurry! We mustn't be late!" Jasper shouted out as I tripped and stumbled behind him. He turned around to sigh at me, as if he was somehow disappointed. Well it wasn't my fault I was tripping around. He was after all pulling me in great haste. I glared at him then without even asking me, he picked me up bridal style and began running again.

"Hey! Put me down this instant!"

"Nope."

"Ugh, please?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to answer me with a full sentence?" I growled, getting a bit agitated at his one word responses.

"Nope." With a sigh of defeat, I wrapped my arms securely around his neck as we made our way through the forest. His scent then presented itself to me. He smelled like cinnamon and pure guy. I felt every movement of the muscles in his arms and I have to admit, he felt pretty well built underneath all that funky clothing. I glanced around and saw blurs of color all around us. The sound of soft melodies filled the air followed by Jasper's shallow breathing. It was all rather soothing to the soul. But the melodies where quickly drowned by a loud poof sound and the blare of a whistle. It sounded like a train. _Are we heading towards a train station?_

I looked up ahead and saw an enormous house. It was painted white with yellow and black stripes all over it. What was even freakier about it was that it had about three chimneys that were spurring out colored smoke. One was emitting out pink smoke, the other blue, and the last one was orange. I would have expected a disgusting odor as we got closer to the house, but all I smelt was freshly baked cookies. I felt my tummy rumble from the delicious aroma.

"Is that your house Jasper?" I asked in awe. He stopped to stare up at it, his brows furrowing in thought. I was jolted from the sound of a train whistle again. I looked around but I couldn't pin point where it was coming from. Jasper seemed unaffected though, since he just stood there with me in his arms.

"A house you say? How may that be?" He looked at me with pure curiosity again. "A house is an object with no special meaning. This is my _maison_ of fun." He exclaimed extending his arm forward in enthusiasm.

"_Maison_?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's French."

"For what?"

"House."

"What the hell? That's the same thing!"

"I beg to differ." He scoffed at me. Geeezes this man was crazy in the head. "Anyways, I shall show you around." He winked at me with a very sly grin on his face. He then moved on forward this time instead of running to his _maison_. He twirled us around in a circle gracefully a couple of times before stopping right at front of his sunflower door. And when I say sunflower, I meant it. His front door was the shape of sunflower. Heck, it even smelled like one! He placed me down on the mat and pulled his flower door open. "Tada!"

I peaked inside and my eyes widened in surprise. The whole house was painted in a deep shade of blue. It had a rather calming effect to it. Attentively, I took a step inside and allowed my eyes to wander around. His furniture looked as if they were normal! His living room consisted of a black leather couch with two matching loveseats beside it. He had a coffee table made out of clear blue glass plus a plasma tv that hung above the fireplace. My jaw dropped open. He was actually a normal person. _Go figure_. _Or maybe it's just a guy thing?_ Then I remembered the three chimneys outside and this fireplace didn't even have a fire burning at all.

"You only have one chimney?"

"Yes I do." He said pointing at the fireplace I was currently staring at.

"But outside you had three chimneys with smoke pouring out of them." I pointed out.

"And your point is?" He asked while tilting his head again to the side like a curious puppy. _Nevermind._ He isn't a normal person. _I give up, what's the use_. I let out a huff of breath and crossed my arms over my chest. The dampness made contact with my skin, making me remember I was still kind of wet. "Well come along, don't want you getting sick on me. A cold is no fun for a warm person." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up the winding staircase. I glanced at the walls lined up with frames and yet no pictures. Just wall covered with a variety of frames.

"Why do you have empty frames hanging all over your wall?" I asked while he continued to keep a hold on my hand on our way up the stairs.

"Why keep pictures of the past, when the future is what that matters."

"But don't you want to preserve the good memories."

"And take out the fun of trying to remember them!" He looked at me incredulously.

"Forget I even asked anything." I came to the conclusion that Jasper was a man full of random emotions. He would be so excited once then flustered the next. He was a walking mood.

On the second floor, the whole house theme took a different turn. Instead of having the deep blue paint covering up the walls, the second floor was covered in light green. Actually, it was more of a green theme. The floor was covered in a moss green carpet and the doors of the rooms down the hallway were painted sea green except for one door at the very end. It was white, as if Jasper had forgotten to finish painting it.

"Come along! We must get you ready for the party!"

"Jasper, is it really necessary for me to attend a party?" Because I was hardly in the mood to meet other weird people in the world of Wonderland.

"Necessary?" He gasped out in shock as if my words surprised him that much. "If we are to be friends then it is a must!"

"You don't need a party for us to be friends." I rolled my eyes at him. _Friends, ugh..just friends._ _Wait, did I want something more than that?_ My thoughts were interrupted when Jasper bended his knees until our eyes were leveled out. His bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the dimly lighted area. I held in my breath, he was very handsome. Why where everyone in Wonderland so attractive? It made an average girl like me feel plain and boring. Don't get me wrong. Outside of this world, I considered myself cute. I wasn't as beautiful as the models that walk down the catwalk. I was just cute and that's it. But here, I felt kind of like the outsider when in truth I really am. However, it sucks to feel so out of place.

"Don't be so down silly little girl." It was my turn to stare at him in confusion. _How did he know I feeling a bit depressed?_

My look of confusion made him smile. "I am the empathy of feelings. Your joy is my joy, your sadness is my sadness, your anger is my anger, and your pain is my pain." He said while poking my cheeks with the tip of his index finger. I pouted at him, great someone else who had some sort of ability. His eyes looked down briefly on my pouted lips. And I swear his eyes darkened up a bit. My skin prickled up when I felt his thumb rubbing along my bottom lip. "You're a better pouter than I am." This time he pouted and I laughed. His eyes twinkled up and his pout turned into a smirk. He grabbed my hand with slow gentle care like I was a fragile little thing. He then led me to the white door at the end of the hallway.

"Jasper?"

"Hmmm?"

"What room is that?" I asked, pointing at the white door.

"Why the guest room of course." He answered as if it should have been obvious to me.

"Of course." I mumbled out.

"Ready?" He waited to see me nod my head, and he opened the door to reveal a very white room. The walls where covered with white detailed flowers that looked awfully real. In close examination I let out a gasp.

"These are real flowers!" I poked one particular flower on the wall to feel the soft texture of the petal.

"Well yeah they are." He gave me an amused look. "Why cover innocence with false lies? Pureness is better left as it is, to taint it is a crime."

"Mhmm..right," I nodded my head, pretending to understand everything he was saying. I looked away from the flowers on the wall to admire the bed. It was white as well, a white canopy bed with white sheets, white pillows, and white drapes. If he was trying to get the innocent look into this room, well he succeeded with five gold stars. I turned around to ask Jasper a question, but all I saw was his ass in the air. He was looking in what I would presume was the closet, on his knees while he dug around a white box. I watched in a daze as he wiggled his ass from side to side. He had one heck of a firm ass. I had the greatest urge to just walk up to him and smack that ass of his. I shook my head and disciplined myself. _Bad Bella, no smacking Jasper's ass. Oh what the hell! _I walked up and lightly smacked his wiggling ass.

Jasper let out a chuckle and glanced up at me over his shoulder. I felt my cheeks warm up as I blushed. _What the hell was wrong with me?_ I opened my mouth to apologize when Jasper let out a loud hoorah.

"Ah the little bugger was hiding away, like a bashful ladybug in a sunny day." He stood up and turned towards me holding up a white dress with a pair of light blue flats. "Change." He ordered. With gentle care I took the dress and shoes from him, waiting for him to leave. I raised an eyebrow at him, as he stood there just looking.

"Uhm, I'm not changing in front of you."

"Why not?"

"Well let me list out the obvious reasons. First of all you're a guy. Second, I don't let people I just met see me naked. Third reason it's just awkward having to undress in front of someone. I feel like stripper."

"Anything that happens in the white room stays in the white room." He proclaimed with a shrug. I couldn't help it but crack a smile. He made this room sound as if we were in Vegas.

"Not happening buddy. Out, shooo...wait for me outside." He pouted at me and stomped out the door like a sullen little boy. Once I heard the click of the door closing, I started shedding of my damp clothes. I glanced down my body and let out a groan. My bra and white boy shorts were damp as well. With a sigh I took them off then pulled on the white dress. I was glad it was made out of cotton, that way my perky little nipples weren't showing out for the world to see. After slipping on the flats on my feet, I twirled around feeling the cool breeze under me. _Oops. Note to self: no twirling around._ The dress clung to me lightly, showing off my curves in all the right places. It also stopped mid-thigh, so my pale legs were exposed. Thankfully, I shaved before heading out to camp.

I was about to head out the door, when I heard a soft whistle from behind me. I twirled around and there floating about 6 feet off the ground were a pair of gray eyes.

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry this is a short chapter. But I just felt like I had to end it on this part…seeing as it is a good cliffie. Lol So review please? Also…do you guys want me to reply back to your reviews? If so let me know! I do definitely read all the feedbacks you guys give me. :)**

**Also next chapter would be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Woot! Thank you for the lovely reviews! If you guys have any questions please feel free to ask me. I will always answer back. :)**

_I was about to head out the door, when I heard a soft whistle from behind me. I twirled around and there floating about 6 feet off the ground were a pair of gray eyes._

* * *

I stared in shock at them. My mouth hung opened but no sound escaped. _Was this a ghost? No, ghosts don't exist._ But who was I to say that around here where a mindreader, a psychic, and an mood reader exist. The gray eyes twinkled with mischief as they continued to stare at me without blinking. They mocked me as if to say _'come on scream already'_. After a second or so one of the eyes blinked, I believed it was winking at me. However, that was all I needed to break through my shock state. I screamed, one of those high pitch screams that were capable of doing damage. The door behind me flung open and Jasper barreled in, looking around the room for the source of my fear. When his eyes caught sight of the floating eyes, he let out an exasperated sigh and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Tsk tsk trespassing again, must you do this when I have guest?" Frowning at the pair of eyes with annoyance, while I, however, eyed them with fear.

A heavy throaty laughter rumbled out through the room and I ran behind Jasper, clinging to the back of his clothes. The pair of gray eyes started to approach me, slowly at first as if they were teasing me. Then, abruptly, they charged towards me like a bull catching sight of a red cape. A scream escaped me once again and I pulled Jasper even closer to me, using his body as a shield. The eyes tried to go around Jasper but I invaded each move. For two full minutes we circled around the room from left to right, clockwise to counter. And yet the eyes still persisted on.

"Jasper," I screamed out in frustration. "Do something!" He let out a deep long sigh, shaking his head side to side.

"Come now, you sneaky fool." He said in a rather irritated voice. Apparently, he too was getting annoyed of this little dance we were having. A pair of eyebrows appeared then followed by a toothy smile.

"Ah Hatter, I'm only playing." The floating smiley face spoke out in a deep booming voice. One by one material started to appear from a bright orange shirt to a pair of white sneakers and black cargo pants. "So where thou you find that little creature of voice?" I peeked around Jasper's side to scowl at him. The only reason why I was so vocal was because of him. I mean who wouldn't be afraid to see a pair of floating eyes, after undressing in same room with them just a couple of minutes ago!

"Little Bo Peep lost her sheep so she was trying to follow them." As Jasper was saying this, he reached one hand behind him at my direction. Once he got a hold of my arm, he gently pulled me in front of him. His arms wrapped around my shoulders, while resting his chin on the top of my head. I felt a warm feeling rush through my body from head to toe. The closeness caused me to flush red. I could feel every breath he took from the rise and fall of his chest. I felt so safe and comfortable in his arms, it was just basically too hard to explain why. I bit down of my lower lip to keep myself from smiling. I can live forever in his arms just like this.

"The Reader and Seer, I saw them at Queen's Court." The once floating eyes now had a full body for me to view. And by damn, he was huge as a body builder! I would have estimated him to be about 6'2" feet tall with extremely short black hair and a pair of cute little dimples. His once too scary eyes glanced down at me and his toothy smile turned into a wide grin. "She flushes like a pair of red heart droppings in a Valentine's Day." He muttered out loud. If even possible, I must have turned a darker shade of red, most likely crimson or maroon by now.

"What 'tis you want, Emmett?" Jasper grumbled.

"Shakespeare now are we?"

"Quite the contrary, it shall be none of your business." The muscle guy named Emmett just chuckled.

"I heard an event was in the making." Emmett answered with a slight nod. "I may be part of it?"

"I have no choice, do I? You'll end up popping in then popping out, buzzing in and buzzing out like a pesky bee."

"Then that is a yes!" Emmett laughed. "Well I shall head of; the queen is after my tail again." He shook his head, but he was still smiling wide. Jasper snorted. I can bet that he was rolling his eyes right now.

"You call '_it_' a tail?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion then finally it struck me on what they were talking about.

"Eww!" I gasped out and looked up at Jasper in disbelief.

"What?" I rolled my eyes at him; clearly he wasn't getting the situation. Emmett, however, was shaking in laughter. With one last wink at me, he disappeared.

"Is he gone? Or is he just invisible?" I looked around the room, waiting for a pair of eyes to reappear.

"Gone he is like ashes in the wind." Jasper answered me, while I sigh in relief. "Please forgive the Jester. He's the trickster of games here."

"It's whatever Jasper." Then something popped into my head. "Jasper, why are you called the Hatter?" I turned around in his arms to stare up at him. His face had a mask of confusion. He needed to figure out that my way of thinking differs greatly from his.

"They're many reasons for the name that I've long forgotten the origin of it. Hmmm.." He released me from his hold to rub his chin. I suddenly missed being in his strong warm embrace. "But I do know it has something to do with my ever so eccentric behavior." He said it with a shrug. "Well then come on Little Bo Peep, the party awaits."

"You are not going to let go of this party are you?" I really didn't want to attend a party. One reason only, I hated them to a T.

"Why should I let it go, when I never had a hold on it?"

"Oh geezes Jasper! It was an expression!"

"Expressing words out of its context...hmm interesting." His eyes glazed over a bit, as he thought about it thoroughly like he never done such a thing.

"Oh fine, let's get this party started. What kind of party is this anyways?"

"Well a Tea Party of course!" And with a joyous smile, he grabbed a hold of my hand and twirled me in front of him. "Simply splendid," he muttered as his eyes roam about my body. I blushed and looked up at him below my lashes. I was never given such sweet compliments before. Heck, Jacob would just say _'you look good'_ and that was it. Lame. Jasper leaned down a bit, letting his warm breath touch my cool flushed skin. I held in my own breath, wondering what he would do next. Will _he kiss me? No, he couldn't possibly. Why should he even try?_ He then winked at me, and I felt his warm lips against my cheek. Such a sweet gesture left me flustered, and my heart beat erratic.

* * *

Jasper led me outside to the backyard. I was shocked to see a whole field of flowers from all colors imaginable. Sunflowers bordered the outside then within were a cascade of bluebells, daffodils, tulips, and so much more that I couldn't even name them. Right dead on the center was an archway that led into an open area where a wide long table covered in a white cloth was present along with three chairs lining up on both sides of it. At the head of the table was a huge red chair, I swear it was a throne.

"Wow, Jasper. Everything is so...beautiful." Jasper eyed me with a warm smile. He was actually silent for a change. A breeze blew by and a waft of sweetness lingered in the air. It smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Everything was so peaceful and not a chaotic mess. I felt Jasper tug on my hand for me to follow him. As I walked through the field towards the table, I couldn't help but to stop and stare at the insects that fluttered around. A red looking gem bug flew from flower to flower to later land on the back of my hand. I examined it closely and to my disbelief it was actually a gem, garnet to be exact! The bug then flew off in search of another flower to visit, its back shimmering from the sunlight. I glanced back at Jasper and he had weird expression on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him and mouthed a 'what'. He shrug his shoulders nonchalantly and his warm smile was back again for vengeance.

Together we walked off, him ever so patient with me as I stopped to stare at everything. Once we passed under the archway my eyes widened to see the table was littered with tea pots, cups of different sizes and shapes, snacks from biscuits to cookies, and small mice wearing hats with canes. My jaw dropped opened and I was frozen in place. I knew I was never going to get used to this world of Wonderland. Everything was so different and mesmerizing. I felt as if I was dreaming. Instinctively, I pinched myself and let out a small yelp. _Nope, this was all real all right. Wow._

"Well now the first guests of the afternoon!" Jasper walked over the table to bow down to the mice lingering about. "Good afternoon gentle lads."

"Good afternoon Hatter!" The mice squeaked out as they tipped their hats to him. The mice were so cute, that it made me smile. Never did I thought I would put cute and mice in a sentence together. But I did, and it was the truth.

"I would like you all to meet my special friend Little Bo Peep." He gestured to me with one hand.

"It's Bella." I corrected him.

"No you are my Little Bo Peep," he said with determination. _My? He called me 'my Little Bo Peep'. Well there goes my stupid little heart._

"Hello Bo Peep!" The mice squealed out bowing with their hats off towards me. I then felt inclined to be as well mannered as them, so I curtsied and gave them a warm happy smile.

"Hello," I replied to them in a kind sweet tone. I looked over at Jasper, who was giving me an amused look. He then grinned at me and swiftly walked over to the head of the table where he gestured for me to sit on the throne like chair. I shook my head quickly. I didn't want to be the head of attention. It made me feel like a target and red ass big chair even added more to my discomfort.

"Miss _Bo Peep_.." He said slowly with a quirked brow. In a defeated sigh I reluctantly sat down on the humongous chair. "Good girl," He whispered and leaned down to kiss me on the top of my head. I blushed. He then stood up straight and fixed his none functional glasses on the bridge of his nose. With a clap of his hands music started to play and one by one the guest appeared. Alice flocked to my right side with a cheerful smile on her face. I had no clue on where she popped up from but since this place held a certain magic to it, I shrugged the thought off.

"Hello Alice," I smiled at her, though I was still a bit irritated with her and Edward leaving me all alone.

"Sister dear, pleasure it is to see you once again." She said with a nod of her head. _I wondered where her Romeo, Edward, was. _Speaking of Edward, he appeared a second later next to Alice with a bright smile which quickly turned into a frown when his eyes caught sight of me. Alice looked from him to me with a puzzled look on her face. I guess she wasn't the only one confused with Edward. Thank god for that. At least they had a bit of a human tendency in them.

"Edward, what troubles your thoughts?" Alice finally asked as she took a seat near me.

"Lamby's mind is on mute." He grumbled in frustration.

"What? My mind if not on mute!" Like I can even put my mind on mute was completely ridiculous.

"Then it's off, turn it back on." He declared and walked over to me with a determined look.

"My mind is not a freaken tv or a light switch!" I scoffed, getting unnerved by him. He then knocked on my forehead with his knuckles, as if I was a door. I swatted his hand away and growled.

"It's not hollow." He mumbled to himself.

"Well of course it's not hollow! My brain lives there!"

"This can't be! Your mind is not open! Your thoughts are now gone.." I had the urge to throw the pot of tea in front of me all over him. Alice's eyes darted at my direction quickly, her lips quivering as she held her laughter in. Edward's brows rose and his eyes darted from me to Alice in a second. He took a step back in retreat and with a pout, sat on the empty chair next to Alice. Leaning over to him, Alice smacked a kiss on his cheek with a mumble of 'good choice'.

Jasper was frowning at Edward, clearly not amused with his actions. "Was that necessary Tom?" He asked. I looked around to see who that Tom was but the only person Jasper was looking directly at was Edward.

"Edward," he corrected Jasper with a roll of his eyes. "Agreement it is. Lambs mind is under the cuckoo's nest." Edward said, glancing at me with a permanent frown.

"Excuse me?" I stood up and grabbed the pot in front of me, ready to fling it at Edward. But Jasper was quick, and he snatched the pot from me with a pat on the head.

"Gentle Bo Peep, no need for harsh actions." He said to me softly. I huffed and sat back down further into my seat. Edward gave me a smirk. I flipped him the birdy and he looked at me in wonder. It seems like no one knew what the middle finger means around here. My frown turned into a wicked smile and I flipped him the double birdy, his confused look made me giggle. Jasper looked at us both and rolled his eyes, with a flick of his wrist a cracker flew by and hit Edward on the forehead.

"What the turnips hell!" He shouted, glaring at Jasper.

"Manners, manners Timmy."

"Edward," he grinded his teeth as he talked. Alice on the other hand was sipping her tea calmly, paying no attention to the people around her. The mice, however, shook their canes at Edward.

"Manner..manners..manners!" They cheered.

"Party, party!" A voice rang out and Emmett magically appeared on a chair across from Edward. "Salutations Voice!" He said to me. _Voice? Why the heck is everyone giving me nicknames? Ugh_. He then looked at Edward's face carefully. "Why the sour face Johnny?"

"EDWARD!"

"Who's Edward?" Emmett asked with a dimple smile. Alice hummed a tune and nibbled on a cracker. Jasper took the empty seat at my left side and poured some tea in my cup. I thanked him quietly, and he winked at me with an added nod. Leaning back on my chair, I watched in silence as everyone interacts with one another. Before Edward could answer Emmett back, someone cleared their throat and all attention was on a woman wearing a white long dress. Her blue eyes shimmered as she eyed everyone at the table. When she caught sight of me, I froze. Something about her intimidated me. Maybe it was her define beauty. _Yup, I'm betting that's the reason_. She was beyond a doubt the most beautiful person I have ever met aside from Alice. _Well there goes my self esteem. Bye my dear friend I shall miss you._

"A party, hmm now what is the occasion Hatter?" Her soft melody voice rang out. Even her voice seemed perfect! _Ugh, just throw me in the trashcan already_. Instead of answering, Jasper looked directly at me as well as everyone else. _Great the attention is back to me._ I fought to keep myself from squirming around under their stares.

"It's for Little Bo Peep's welcoming." Jasper finally answered her question. He then turned his attention back to her.

"Interesting, a new comer to our world." Her voice was kind but her stare was by far the opposite. It was as if she was examining me carefully like a test subject. I wanted to blurt out _'what the fuck are you looking at'_, but I knew Jasper wouldn't be too happy about that. _Wait a minute, why was I even caring about what Jasper's happy about? Cause you like him fucker, _my inner voice tells me._ Well no duh Sherlock, thanks._

I wondered who she was, she looked to be of some high official. _Oh god don't tell me she's the Queen!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Reviews are sweet like Jasper's kisses are to the cheek!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. My thoughts are away from Wonderland and stuck inside the lectures of Physical Geography. I so hate summer classes. Ugh **

_I wondered who she was, she looked to be of some high official. Oh god don't tell me she's the Queen!_

* * *

"Hey Queenie of Rosie cheeks!" Emmett bellowed with a salute and wave. The Queen rolled her eyes at Emmett's greeting but nonetheless she smiled warmly at him. "Interested in partaking in the festivities chap?"

"Funny Emmett, but I'm here to see the new comer." Her quizzical eyes made contact with mine. "I am Rose and I am here to say The Red Queen has heard of your arrival and she is not too please about it." The mice squeaked in surprise and scurried away with quick goodbyes and a wave.

"What do you mean?" _Why would the Red Queen be bothered by my appearance_.

"Oh no, the future is now gray." Alice spoke up with a troubled expression. Edward placed his hand on her shoulder with a conflicted look. The two of them then looked at me as if they were in pain.

"Rose do tell the meaning of this all." Jasper said with a serious look on his face. This surprised me, I never saw him look so serious before.

"An oracle has spoken of someone with power that would bring back the peace within this land." Rose must have seen the look of confusion on my face for she explained the story to me. "You see long ago, Wonderland was ruled by the King and Queen of Diamonds. However, one sudden night they both disappeared without a trace and the Red Queen took full reign of the land."

"Didn't you guys do something to stop her, or figure out what happened to the former King and Queen?" I questioned while bouncing my leg in a nervous habit of mine. Jasper stood up and gracefully picked me up from my seat to get himself situated on it while he seated me on his lap. I blushed nonetheless but kept a composed look on my face while my heart ran off in a thunderous beat.

Emmett answered for Rose, "We weren't allowed to the Red Queen has control over about three hundred soldiers. We be measly villagers, Voice with small knack of gift here and there. But 'tis not enough to help..for now." As he spoke, Rose strolled on over to his side to kiss him on the forehead.

"Are you a Queen though?" I asked Rose, remembering Emmett's earlier statement.

"That I am, though I am just the White Queen. I hold no power in Wonderland. I forfeited my status to be with this goofball." She patted Emmett's head, while he purred in response.

"You will always be my Queenie." He replied with a wicked grin and pulled her down into his lap a soft squeal escaping her.

"So what are you trying to say?" Jasper said as he kept a tight hold around me as if he was protecting me from any outside forces.

"That she may be the one." All eyes were on me and I squirmed in place. I held no special ability like the rest of them though I didn't know what Rose's was, still I was just a normal human. A gasp caused all eyes to shift to Alice. Edward froze then stood up so quickly, his eyes scanning the woods for an intruder.

"What future came to you Alice?" Jasper asked in a serious yet quiet tone.

"They are on thier way, we must leave. Hurry!" She stood up quickly causing her chair to fall back to the ground.

"But to where?" Emmett stood up with Rose in his arms.

"To the former King and Queen's castle, to the dreaded ice region. There we will have answers to questions that have been left unsolved." Rose said an affirmative voice.

"Very well then, to the Hatter mobile!" Jasper jumped up and threw me over his shoulder like a caveman. I shrieked and smacked him from behind.

"Is this necessary?" I growled and tugged his clothes from behind. He answered me with a swat on my butt.

"What path do you choice?" He asked the rest of the group as he walked backwards to his house.

"I am wanted to be beheaded." Edward answered rather gloomily. "I denied request to join the Red Queen's men earlier." _Now that was the reason he and Alice ran off to and what Emmett was saying about seeing them both in the Queen's Court_.

"Where he goes I go!" Alice piped up, "Plus sister needs me!"

"Better to join then to be left out." Emmett answered.

"I know the way to the ice region, so I shall go as well." Rose said with a smile.

"Onward then!" Jasper screamed and began marching forward with gusto. I let out a long breath and crossed my arms. Hanging upside down on Jasper's shoulder was not fun.

* * *

"That's your car?" The six of us were standing inside what Jasper called a garage. It was hardly a garage it was more of an extra room with paintings hanging on the walls and a large looking vehicle right at the center. "It looks like a display piece." I voiced out, trying to figure out which was the front and back of it. I couldn't explain it, but it looked something like a treasure box, a treasure box with wheels on it and windows that make it to look possibly like a car.

"It's vintage." Jasper then walked up to it and opened the side door. I peeked in and then looked him incredulously.

"It's like a hippies dream come true." I snorted in laughter. Instead of having regular car seats, inside it had bean bag chairs, beads hanging off from the roof of the vehicle and.."a bong?"

"Just get in the car," He poked my side then Emmett pushed me in with a slap on my ass.

"Hey!" I looked back over my shoulder just in time to see Rose smack Emmett behind the head. Alice climbed in after me and looked around in awe. I was guessing it was her first time in this hippie box also. I took a seat in a red bean bag chair and quickly sunk right in. "How comfy."

"Bella you disappeared!" Alice giggled out and sunk into the bean bag next to me. "Oh fun adventure!" Edward shook his head with a grimace, eying the seats with disdain.

"Really Hatter?" He asked, getting himself positioned in a baggy seat as well.

"Just shut up, at least I have a vehicle with wheels you damn rabbit." Jasper grumbled in answer.

Rose rolled her eyes at the two, "I'll be upfront so I can direct the route for you Hatter."

"But baaabe," Emmett whined clearly wanting his love to be with the rest of us in the back.

"Shush Emmett it's just for now." Pecking him on the cheek, she went up front to sit in one of the regular car seats. Jasper closed the side door with a last wink at me. Once everyone was situated in the car, Jasper started the car with a loud rumble from the engine before it progressed into a silent purr. "A hybrid Hatter?" Rose asked Jasper.

"Only the best!" Jasper than backed out of the garage and we were on our way down a windy path. As Rose and Jasper talked about roads and towns we had to pass through, I picked up the bong near me to examine it.

"Let us get high!" Emmett shouted out, pumping his fists in the air. Alice tried to bounce in joy but the bean bag was slowly eating her petite form. Edward laughed and pulled Alice out from the evil chair and settled her on his lap.

"NO EMMETT!" Rose shouted out at the front with a glare over her shoulder directed at him. He left out a huff of breath followed by an exaggerated pout. He reminded me of a little boy who got scolded by his mother. However, something was still bugging me about Wonderland.

"Uhm you guys?"

"Yes dear sister?" Alice squeaked out, looking at me with curiosity.

"What is this about me being the 'one'?" I quoted in the air with my fingers.

"Well you see the oracle proclaimed of someone having an ability that the Queen's army will fear." Rose answered from the front. She twisted her body a bit so she can look at me. "You see we still aren't sure if it's you though. But there is a high possibility."

"That is true," Edward spoke up and looked at me with a slight frown. "Able to read her mind I did but now silence and darkness is all I see."

"You must be awakening then." Rose said in a far away voice. "There will be hope again." I pressed my lips in silence. What was so bad about this Red Queen? Overall, Wonderland seemed like a peaceful place. I haven't seen any scars of war or any destruction anywhere.

"Is it that bad?" I wondered out, looking around the people around me. Each of them were unique in their own special kind of way. Rose, however, seemed to be the normal of the bunch. It made me think… why is that?

"You haven't seen Wonderland as a whole yet. The worst is to come in our travels." Rose sadly said. The mood in the car quickly shifted to downwards. Heck even I was getting gloomy and I didn't even have the reason for it. Jasper cleared his throat after a few minutes of silence.

"Enough of the sadness, that will not aid us on our way." With that being said, he clicked on the radio and to my amazement Kerli blasted through the speakers. Alice squealed in laughter.

"I love this song! Touch the knob Hatter and you shall feel my wrath." She glared daggers at Jasper, who I just noticed had his hand above the radio knob. He let out a long sigh and muttered a 'fine'. Alice sang along to the song, even Emmett joined in. I glanced over at Edward to see him pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. I couldn't blame him, Emmett was a bad singer. Trying to ignore the singing duo as much as possible, I turned to Rose to ask her where we were heading to.

"A small town called Mystic River, I'm sure we'll be safe there for a bit. Knowing the Red Queen she would have sent out her trackers by now." My eyes widened at thought of being followed. I felt as if we were a bunch of criminals running from the law. But come to think of it, we were kind of like that. Suddenly, Jasper was pulling up at the side of the road, well I wouldn't consider it a road it was more of a pathway.

"Jasper is something the matter?" I asked, crawling my way out of the confinements of the so called chair. I felt my back pop and my muscles tighten. That is not going to be pleasant later.

"Hmm, I feel a sudden charge of fear coming from up north." He said with a deep frown on his face. Rose looked over at us, her eyes catching Alice's.

"Can you see something?" Alice lifted on finger up as she closed her eyes. Her once rosy cheeks turned deathly pale and Edward gripped her tighter in his arms.

"Someone is attacking Mystic River," Edward spoke grinding his teeth together in frustration. "They are not from the Red Queen's army." He must have been seeing the images in Alice's mind. Alice was practically still as stone and resembled a marble sculpture. He was rubbing her back his eyebrows furrow in deep concentration.

"Do we know them?" Emmett spoke the cheer in his voice long gone.

"No, they are from another region." This time it was Alice that said something. Her eyes opened up and all I saw was pain, anger, and sadness all combined into one. "I never would have believed that there will be someone crueler than the Red Queen."

"Can't we do anything to help them?" I asked in a sad voice. But I knew what the answer to that was already. We couldn't. We weren't fighters. We had no amazing combat abilities that we can use in a battle.

"For now nothing. We need to train if we are to do something to help the innocent people here." Rose was staring out the front window, her thoughts taking her away from the present.

"Training?" Everyone nodded their heads and Emmett gave me a creepy smirk.

"Innocence is our outer disguise, but within we are truly warriors." He said thumping his chest with his fist. I had a feeling there was something more to this whole fantasy story. I was beginning to learn that this wasn't going to be a simple walk down the golden road. There was battle and secrets that needed to be solved. It seems like I just took a step into a fictional story and we were now the characters in play. My eyes shifted towards Jasper, he was gripping the steering wheel hard. Emmett walked, more like crouched walk, to the front and laid a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I'll take over young Hatter," Jasper released the wheel and nodded his head absentmindedly. I frowned at the sight. He seemed so closed off like a robot. He slumped down into Emmett's vacant seat without a word. As Emmett pulled back into the road, I crawled onto my knees and climbed into Jasper's lap. He smiled weakly at me before wrapping his arms around me. The human side of him was showing. He looked so vulnerable. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before humming a tune. I can only hope and pray for the best..._that's all what we can do_. I'm starting to sound like them, this is contagious.

The ride to Mystic River was quiet; everyone was so tense and lost in their own thoughts. Before we knew it, we where there and the sight in front of us was horrific. Smoke was rising up from mountains of rumble that used to be homes and other facilities. Fire engulfed the ones that were still standing up tall, but in time they will eventually fall to their demise.

"Is..." I couldn't talk or speak. I completely lost my voice at the sight before me. I never did witness such destruction, and seeing this all was so overwhelming.

"Blood lingers nowhere," Edward's voice rang through the silence.

"This was just a warning. They let them leave in fear but no harm." Alice's fragile tone blended well with the environment.

"But what is that smell?" I crinkled my nose and buried my face against Jasper's coat.

"It smells like...EMMETT!" Alice screeched out and I looked up at the same time Rose smacked Emmett on the head.

"Better to let it out then to keep it in." He said with a bright smile and a shrug. Rose rolled her eyes and I felt Jasper chuckle, glancing up I can detect his usual self was back. The glimmer in his eyes was there again and seeing such a thing brought a smile to my face.

"Darkness approaches, we should camp out somewhere far yet near." Jasper was back and taking charge. The sky must have heard him talk because as he said those words the sun began to set and darkness was quickly creeping its way.

We decided it was best to camp in a small open field far away from the destroyed town, the possibilities of the attackers to return were slim but we had to be careful. Soft melodies of the night played through our group's small conversations as we sat around the fire Emmett made. We had a small meal of hotdogs in buns; thankfully Jasper's hippie mobile had a mini fridge of goodies. Small chatter filled the air and I was poking the edge of the fire with a stick when Emmett clapped his hands together loudly.

"Story time anyone?" He smiled; his wicked evil toothy smile at me. I gulped and involuntary moved closer to Jasper's side. I swear Emmett had a thing of making me feel uncomfortable. I think he enjoyed every minute of it. _Fucking evil smiling bastard._

* * *

**A/N: I meant to make this chapter longer but my mind is really out of the writing zone. I practically forced myself to write this chapter. I really wanted to update it –grumbles and curses my classes- And yeah Rose is the White Queen…she was supposed to be the Red Queen and Esme the White Queen..but things took a different turn. In other words my mind said nahhh do it this way. Lol Anyways leave some loving reviews please? We all know reviews are WAY better than Emmett letting it out…ew **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: You guys asked..so I shall answer. Yes Esme and Carlisle will make an appearance but that is way later in the story. And the Red Queen...well let's just say it'll be a surprise..since I myself keep changing who she should be bahaha! But I do have a candidate for her..but for now it's a secret. ;] Anyways...thank you for the wonderful reviews! I love getting them..it makes me feel like this story is actually worth the trouble of writing. ahaha And thanks to those who understand how hard it is to juggle writing a story and classes..grr lol if only I get paid for this bahaha! So back to the story enjoy!**

_"Story time anyone?" He smiled; his wicked evil toothy smile at me. I gulped and involuntary moved closer to Jasper's side. I swear Emmett had a thing of making me feel uncomfortable. I think he enjoyed every minute of it. Fucking evil smiling bastard._

* * *

"Emmett," Rose sighed, raising an eyebrow at him. She choose to sit on the makeshift rock chair while Emmett sat on the dirty ground by her feet. "No scary stories." He looked at her with wide eyes and his jaw slightly open in what must be in a form of shock.

"But..." He never got to finish since Rose gave him the bitchy look. I bit down on my lip to keep myself from giggling. Rose was gifted in controlling Emmett, which I was very thankful for. I scooted closer to Jasper and I felt his arm wrap around my shoulder, tucking me into his side. Peaking up at him, I marveled at his exquisite good looks. Even with just the campfire light, he looked wickedly handsome. Lifting my hand up I poked the side of his lenses free glasses, to which he looked down at me with a small smile. I didn't question him about the glasses; it just seemed to fit in his character well enough. A giggle caused me to shift my eyes at the corner where I can still visibly see Alice huddled with Edward. Looking at them and Rose with Emmett, I wondered whether if it will ever be possible for me and Jasper to be like that. _Yeah right_. In a world filled with almost perfectly attractive individuals. I doubt he would ever consider me.

"Little Bo Peep, lost in your head?" Jasper's voice shook me out of my stupor.

"I guess you can say that." He looked at me, obviously waiting for me to explain. However, I couldn't come up with something to say. No way was I telling him about what was playing in mind. He'd think I was crazy then again he might consider that normal. But I was happy that Emmett spoke up at that precise moment, saving me from answering Jasper.

"I got a story!" He cracked his knuckles while Rose let out a sigh. Alice and Edward stood up from their spot to get closer to our mini circle.

"What story have you chosen to tell?" Jasper asked with curiosity, though I could catch a hint of irritation beneath his voice.

"The future story of Voice!" He chuckled out and I frowned. Maybe it was better for Emmett to shut up. "Do not give me that look little girl." He wagged his finger at me, to which I replied back with a flick of my middle finger.

"You must tell me what that means." Jasper said in a whisper in my ear. I had to contain myself from shivering from that simple thing he did. Jasper whispering into me ear was purely hot.

"Ahem, ahem.." Emmett stared at us with a raised eyebrow. "Now where to start..hmm..Oh yeah! Now from a land far far away-"

"This sounds like Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs." I said rolling my eyes.

"Snow White?" Alice asked, looking at me with interest. "I never heard of that one.."

"You guys don't know Snow White?" Everyone nodded their head even Emmett did. _Huh, that's interesting._

"Tell us the tale!" Alice bounced up in anticipation.

"Hey! What about me!" Emmett whined with a pout. Rose patted his head and whispered 'next time Jester, next time'. "Hmph, fine tell it now Voice!"

Shrugging my shoulders, I retold them the story of Snow White and jealous evil witch and how she met the seven little men. I was never much of a story teller but it was nice to see how interested they were about the tale. Just seeing their eyes glow in interest and eager made it all worth the trouble of retelling it. Snow White wasn't a short tale so when I was finally done everyone was getting drowsy including me.

"Oh, her Prince Charming saved her.." Rose muttered with a slight aw in the end. "Do you know more?" She stifled a yawn behind her hand but her eyes were bright when they stared at me.

I nodded, "Yes actually there is Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Little Mermaid, and more.." I giggled like a little girl.

"You must tell us about them next time!" Alice squeaked out. However, knowing her ability I'm sure she knew the answer to that before I did. Alice yawned and cuddled closer to Edward, who was currently dozing in and out.

"You know what I shall call you now Voice?" Emmett said with a grin.

"Uhm..what?"

"Snow White." He grinned even possibly wider. "And Hatter shall be Prince Charming!" I scoffed at his excitement.

"Settle down boy, time for the night of dreams. A long journey is predicted to happen tomorrow." Jasper said with a smile on his face. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that him being considered my Prince Charming actually held an appeal to him.

"What are you a Seer now Hatter?" Alice mumbled softly with her eyes close. She was near the brink of falling asleep.

"Just stating the obvious," he hummed in answer.

Somehow we all ended up paired up for the night; Edward and Alice in their own tent, Rose and Emmett with their own, leaving me and Jasper together. I snuggled deeply into my sleeping bag and turned around to look at Jasper at my left side. I held in a giggle at the ridiculous arrangement before me. Jasper forgone his glasses, but his hat was still in place on his head. How that hat managed to stay on him was a mystery. I couldn't tell whether he was sleeping or not since it was too dark to see his eyes. However, his voice answered my question.

"Not sleepy yet Bo Peep?" His voice sounded tired yet aware at the same time.

"Mmm..just thinking," I replied. "Jasper, why are you still wearing that hat or yours?"

"It's essential for sleep. It keeps the good dreams from escaping."

"Oh, so what about the bad ones?"

"I never had bad ones." He answered a moment later, clearly thinking about all the dreams he had.

"You got to be kidding me?" Everyone had at least one bad dream or a few. I know I had my fair share of nightmares. I shivered remembering one about that headless zombie that chased me through the city. You would have thought that a headless corpse like that would have had a bad sense of direction but nope in nightmares they were smart ass fuckers.

"I kid you not," he said with a sleepy chuckle. "Sleep now my Little Bo Peep." He then began humming a sweet soothing lullaby and darkness eventually caught up to me.

I woke up feeling rather too warm the next morning and something underneath me was moving. My eyes slowly opened up and I felt and saw Jasper's arm around my waist. Around at night I must have rolled and moved around until I ended up on top of Jasper's body. The only thing separating us was the sleeping bags, just the idea of that made me blush.

"'Morning Bo Peep," A sleepy voice murmured to me. I held in my gasp and peaked up rather bashfully at him. Jasper smiled at me, his eyes unusually bright this early. "You are one heck of a mover little one." I bit my bottom lip and felt the warmth of my blush spread over my body.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you about my sleeping habits." I tried to lift myself off of him but his arm didn't allow me. "Uhm..Jasper..I need to get up."

"Hmm..if you must." He lifted his arm, allowing me to roll off of him and onto the hard ground. I squirmed around trying to unzip myself, but to no avail. I gazed up to see Jasper leaning over me then the breath of cool air touched my side as he unzipped me free.

"Oh, thank you Jasper." He chuckled and winked at me. I was beginning to like this winking gesture of his. It no longer seemed weird to me. I must have been getting used to his unusual habits. Sitting up, I stretched my arms above my head feeling the pops and strains of my bones and muscles. A soft melody played outside and I could swear Alice was singing. She must be an early riser. _Ugh perky little pixie_. Suddenly, I felt self conscious and I wondered why until I noticed Jasper was staring at me. "Jasper..what?"

"Your hair resembles a Robin's nest in early spring." He answered, tilting his head to side as he examined me. I cautiously lifted my hand up to my hair and indeed it felt like a nest of twigs.

"Ugh, I don't even have a brush!" I covered my face up and mumbled through my hands. "Stop staring, didn't anyone tell you staring is rude."

"Admiring the sight cannot be a crime." I dropped my hands away from my face to stare incredulously at him.

"You're weird." I huffed out.

"I thought you knew that?"

* * *

"Gah!" I was washing my face at the river near our camping grounds when a fish flew out of the water, hitting me right on top of my head. The culprit had rainbow colored scales and long sail like fins. It floundered around the ground near me, trying to makes its way back in the river. Should I help it? Considering it landed on my head, I wanted to watch it suffer for a while. Hey I never said I was a pure angel in the mind. After minutes of watching it, I decided to pick it up and toss it back. But a hand grabbed it away from me.

"Lunch! Excellent work Snow White..even fish admire your beauty." Emmett cheered waving the fish around like a flag. I felt pity for the fish. I should have tossed it back earlier but it was too late.

"What do you have their Emmett?" Rose walked up from behind him, looking perfect as ever. She didn't looked as if she spend a whole night in a tent. Pure luck. "Is that a Sail fish?" She asked finally catching a glimpse of the poor fish in his hands. "Quit waving it around! If that's for lunch at least have the respect of giving it a swift end."

"Necessary it is not..I believe it died of an attack to the heart." He said eying the now limp fish. "Hey Rosie stand right over there."

"Why?" She asked him skeptically. Even she knew not to trust Emmett.

"You have no trust on your beloved?"

"When it comes to you Emmett I trust you ever so little while others don't." Rose replied with a roll of her eyes. Nonetheless, Rose moved to stand near the edge of the river after Emmett gave her his infamous pout. "You better not push me in, or I swear I'll punch you." With the look coming from Rose's face, I didn't doubt her at all that she would actually do it. Heck she looked strong enough to throw a mean sucker punch.

"Shhh..," was all that Emmett said. A second later something erupted below the surface of the water and a fish came flying out directly at Rose. She let out a scream and ran behind Emmett, who managed to catch the fish by one hand. "Excellent, I'm a genius!"

I jeered at his excitement over some fishes. "Oh dear, it must be mating season for the fish." Alice said from behind me. I jumped up in surprise and almost ended up in the water if not for Jasper's quick reflexes. My heart was still running an erratic rhythm after noticing that Alice, Edward, and Jasper decided to join us. I didn't even hear them approach us at all.

"Easy now Bo Beep, don't want you tumbling in for a bath in horny infested waters." Jasper teased with a wink. I shivered, thinking of what horny fishes like that could do. Just the thought gave me goose bumps. _Ew_.

"Rosie, Snow White, and Seer..stand right there and we shall feast like kings and queens this afternoon. No pun intended Rosie." Who just happened to be glaring at Emmett with cold disdain. He wasn't affected at all or he could be immune to it, that I didn't know. With a couple of persuasions from the boys and promises that they'll catch the fishes before anyone of them hit their mark, we successfully caught about twenty rainbow colored meals. I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jasper's face. Since we didn't have any buckets to carry the fishes in. Emmett had to steal Jasper's hat and used it as a container. Poor Jasper. But it gave me a chance to really look at him without the silly obstruction on his head. He looked actually more handsome than before if it was possible. His hair was a practical mess but still it gave him that early morning bed hair look. Or more like sex hair. Jasper ran his right hand through his hair mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

"Brand new with a scent of perfume it shall have after a quick rinse." Emmett said reassuring an angry Jasper.

"I doubt it Emmett. Fish scent is hard to remove. Trust me from experience." Charlie would always go fishing and who ended up cleaning and cooking his catch? Well me of course, so I knew the scent of fish will be ridiculously hard to remove from any fabric especially a hat. Jasper looked like he was in the verge of tears. I ran to his side and rubbed his arm soothingly. "No worries Jasper, I know a couple of tricks to help get rid of the smell." I crinkled my nose in emphasizes of the smell. He nodded his head but still a sad frown lingered on his lips. Emmett and his bloody ideas.

After cooking the fish and eating them. I was quite surprise with their taste. I would have thought they've tasted something more along the lines of what they looked like which was more fruity and less fishy. But they still tasted like regular freshly caught fish. Once I was done with my share, I grabbed Jasper's hat and tried my best to salvage it. Alice helped me with giving me some delicate soaps that she scavenge at the ruined town. Alice and Edward returned to the burned down settlement to see if any one returned or if there was any items useful for us to reuse. Sadly, no town's people have revisited but they did retrieve some useful items like the soap.

_The things I'll do for that handsome Hatter._ It took me a whole hour of scrubbing but that hat was back to its fish free smell. I shook the remaining water of off it and stood up away from the river. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I was twirled in a circle by a happy Jasper.

"My Little Bo Peep my gratitude lies with you forever!" I giggled, happy to know Jasper was no longer in his sour mood.

"You're welcome Jasper, it just needs to dry off and then you can wear it again." I smiled at him before I realized it Jasper kissed me right on the lips. To say that my heart stayed still would be a lie. I felt it jump and stutter in surprise. My eyes widened up before closing, letting my lips move in sync with his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing my body closer to his. Abruptly it came to an end after a loud whistle followed by a cheer. Pulling back away from Jasper, I saw his once bright blue eyes had darkened up. I blushed and glanced to my left after another whistle. _Damnit Emmett!_

"Hatter has some groves on!" Emmett cheered pumping his fist in the air. I hid my face against the crook of Jasper's neck in embarrassment. Jasper let out a growl, lifting my head a bit I saw him glaring at Emmett with a frown. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly after seeing Rose silently walk up behind Emmett and smack him hard on the underside of his head.

"Would you leave them alone?" She scolded him waving her index finger at him like a teacher scolding one of her students.

"Aww Rosie-" Rose cut him off with a tug on his ear. "Ouch, sorry!" He whimpered and obediently followed Rose away from us with sorrowful eyes. Jasper sighed and kissed me on the forehead his eyes twinkling with some unknown secret.

"Hey you two lovey doveys, " Alice sang out and I rolled my eyes. "Time to start rolling on along. Oh oops.." She must have seen me in Jasper's arms because she quickly apologized and ran off back to camp.

Jasper chuckled and smiled at me, "Back to the road we shall?" I smiled back at him, nodding my head. He carried me back to the campsite to get everything packed up and ready for our long drive to the ice region. I couldn't help but wonder why Jasper kissed me like that. _Was he that happy about his hat getting cleaned? But his eyes did show another kind of feeling._ I shook my head and told myself not to let think too much about it. The less I worry about it, the less chance I have of getting my feelings hurt. Because crazy as it may seem I'm really starting to like _like_ Jasper, his crazy ways and all.

* * *

The drive this time was bumpy since Rose directed us off the regular road way and into a path less traveled on. Rose was kind enough to let me sit in the front with Jasper as she decided to make Emmett happy and sit with him at the back. I can hear them socializing about what to do once we arrive at the castle. My mind blocked them off and diverted to the man right beside me. Jasper was in ease with his now dry hat on his head. I didn't want to know how his mood would be if by some accident he where to lose his valuable hat. Trying to act less of a stalker, I started to examine the passing scenery. Everything seemed so much of a dream. The colors of the trees were so vivid and bright that it made it unrealistic. It was all too perfect to be real. Back at Forks the trees weren't this shade of green even if it rained almost every day.

Thinking about Forks made me wonder. What happened to Jacob? Not that I cared that much about him, I was just wondering if they noticed I was missing. Maybe Charlie set out a search party for me, though it was weird that I didn't really care. I knew I should be sad and missing my world. But I didn't. Charlie was never there for me since he had his work cut out for him. I practically raised myself up. Heck my mother, Renee, was a runner. After just a year with me, she couldn't handle the responsibility anymore and just ran for it leaving me behind with a confuse Chief of Police. Speaking of parents, I wondered if Jasper's parents were still alive.

"Alas an obstruction." He muttered and I looked ahead to see some huge creature blocking the path. I rubbed my eyes with my fist, believing that maybe that was a mirage or a hallucination.

"Jasper is that a.."

"Sphinx.." He answered, sounding not too happy about it. I heard about Sphinx and the riddles they ask you to solve so that a traveler may pass or choice to go another way. I also heard that if you answer the riddle wrong, well let's just say it's not a happy ending. The Sphinx lifted its head of a fraction to stare at us. Jasper pressed on the brakes to stop a couple of feet away from it.

"What may the trouble be Hatter?" Edward peeked over my shoulder. "Bloody nuisance, a Sphinx!" Alice bounced on over followed by Rose and Emmett.

"Rose did you know a Sphinx was guarding this path?" I asked her. She shook her head with a frown of confusion.

"This path was never blocked before."

"Do you think the Red Queen has something to do about this?" It would make sense for her to try to keep anyone from traveling to the area where the former rulers where last seen and heard from.

"It is possible. Sadly, I am no riddle expert." She said with a sigh.

"But I am!" Emmett shouted and we all groaned. "What?" If no one was good with riddles and Emmett was the only one claiming to be, we were indeed doomed.

"Minus well see, what the riddle shall be." Jasper said and got out of the car.

Slowly, everyone else followed suit and took slow steps towards the sleepy looking Sphinx. Even through fear, I was mesmerized by the simple beauty of it. Like the tales said, she had the head of a human, a beautiful human head with long flowing black hair and the body of a lion. She stretched her legs exposing long talons hidden within her paws. I clung on Jasper's back. I wasn't brave enough to face this mythical creature. Glancing to my side I can see that Alice wasn't too keen about this as well since she was hiding behind Edward. Though Rose seemed braver than the rest of us for she stood side by side with Emmett with her chin up, gazing at the creature before us. No wonder she held the title of White Queen, she doesn't let anyone see her fear if she had any that is.

"Greeting travelers," The Sphinx purred out in a soft kind voice. Her eyes however held to trace of kindness, they were pure black as charcoal. "And what do I owe this pleasure?" She tilted her head to the side, gazing at us with none blinking eyes.

"We are traveling to the ice region." Rose spoke in a strong voice.

"I see. You know the deal by now. You may pass only if you answer my riddle right. Answer me wrongly and it shall be your ends. So what shall your path be? Ask for the riddle and you have no choice but to answer. Decline and I shall allow you to leave unscathed." She said in a rather bored tone. We turned to Rose, since she knows more about ways to get to the ice region.

"We have no choice. This is the only path to it that I know of." She looked at us with a sad expression.

"Have no fear Rosie, this shall be a piece of cake." Emmett said without a trace of worry. Jasper looked at me with an encouraging smile. I guess we had no choice, it now all laid in what riddle the Sphinx gives us and whether Emmett can answer it. I can just only pray that Emmett knows his stuff.

**A/N: I know a Sphinx? Harry Potter indeed lol yes I'm mixing all tales for this story..why? For fun of course!...Anyways I'm currently making a myspace page to reply to everyones reviews. I'll set the link up on my profile page soon. Don't worry if you don't have a myspace page. It's going to be open for the public to see. I'll be also posting up some twilight pictures and maybe a couple of links to some good fanfic stories that you guys can read. :] So watch out! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay the myspace page is up and running! Here's the link www (dot) myspace (dot) com/546612x_ and it's on my page also. ^_^ Also sorry for the late update..I didn't realize I had two exams last week. Grrrr..Anyways crises adverted though it did took me a while to return to my writing phase..plus I'm sick right now. One of my classmates had a really bad cough and another one next to me had a cold. So you can guess what I caught..ugh fun. lol. ahaha In another side note thank you for all the amazing reviews! Eeep! I love them all :]**

_"Have no fear Rosie, this shall be a piece of cake." Emmett said without a trace of worry. Jasper looked at me with an encouraging smile. I guess we had no choice, it now all laid in what riddle the Sphinx gives us and whether Emmett can answer it. I can just only pray that Emmett knows his stuff._

* * *

"So where does your decision lie?" The Sphinx cocked her head to the side, eying us with intense curiosity. We must have been the first group to ever think this hard on a particular yes or no question.

"Yes, the riddle if you may please." Jasper answered for the whole group. I can feel the tension around me except for Emmett. He had a full blast of positive energy; sadly it wasn't affecting the rest of us. Suddenly a sense of calmness washed over me, looking at Jasper I knew he was the one to do it. His eyes caught mine and he winked, as I smile back at him. I glanced at Alice's way, hoping she might have a glimpse of the future. Her eyes caught mine, and she shook her head. I can tell she was concentrating hard, but one can only predict the chosen outcome by the Sphinx herself. I cast my eyes back at the creature and a hint of a smile visibly appeared on her face. She knew. Alice saw the smile and frowned back at the Sphinx. If our future seer can't see anything it only meant our designated mind reader couldn't also. Edward felt my gaze and looked at me with a frown. It was a definite he was in the shadows like Alice.

"Brave ones you all are," she said with amusement. "Very well then my riddle for you is simple-"

"Aww man," Emmett muttered before letting out a yelp. All I saw was Rose glaring at him while he rubbed his arm with an apologetic look.

"As I was saying," the Sphinx looked at Emmett with a wide smile before continuing. The hint of white teeth becoming visible on her small smile. "My riddle for you is simple. Don't think too hard. Don't stress yourself or else." She smirked at us. She was really getting in my nerves. "Now there are a few trees in a garden. On one of them, a pear tree, there are pears in the tree quite logically. But after a strong wind blew, there were neither pears on the tree nor on the ground. How come?"

Well that sounds easy enough and yet no, I bet it was the entire life and death situation in it.

"A moment for us." Jasper told the Sphinx, who nodded her head and return back to her snoozing form. "Huddle around, let's discuss about the possible."

We formed a tight circle and all eyes went directly to Edward and Alice. Alice gave them the same look she gave me, a look of frustration. Her hands wringed over and over in a nervous action but stopped when she gave Jasper a half smile and mouthed a thank you to him.

"The future is dark with no right or wrong." She grabbed the ends of her hair and tugged on them hard, the frustration must have return in full vengeance. Edward grabbed her hands into his, staring deeply into her eyes while she took in a deep breath. "I hate being blinded."

"The feeling is well shared." Edward said kissing the top of her head before looking at all of us. "The same for me. Just like Lamby's mind, she blocks me off."

"There goes two of our possible lifelines." Rose muttered.

"Alas, do you guys have little hope in me?" We stared at Emmett with a frown. "Point taken..a few minutes for me and this will be over. I meant the good kind of over." He closed his eyes and his brows furrow in concentration.

"Do we have a time limit?" I whispered to Jasper.

"No." I turned around to see the Sphinx had one eye open directed at me. _Fucking hell she had good hearing_. It can only mean one thing, she heard our little talk. I quickly turned around to face the group once again. Each of them had their own unique expression. Emmett was still in his deep thought, Rose looked surprised just like me, Jasper was frowning and the power couple had identical annoyed looks. I heard soft laughter from behind me which only deepened Jasper's scowl.

With a sigh, I began to think about the riddle. How was it possible for the pears on a tree to disappear? Well the riddle did state that the pears didn't disappear but they weren't any on the ground or on the tree. _Where the fuck did the pears went to?_ Letting out a frustrated growl and a mumble of pears, I began to understand what that stupid Sphinx meant about don't think too hard about it.

"Pears, ugh I hate that fruit." I grumbled while rubbing my cheeks with both hands. Casting my eyes at Emmett, I was amazed on how quiet and still he was.

"When you say pears I think pairs as in couple." Alice smirked at me, looking from Jasper to me. I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping she would catch my drift to not speak more about it.

"Pairs," Emmett whispered then his eyes popped wide open with his infamous smile dawning on his lips. "Success!"

"I take it you figured out the riddle." Rose said from Emmett's side, her posture was still and calm. However, her eyes showed her worry and anxiety. Instead of answering her, he pulled her into his embrace and gave her a quick passionate kiss. When Emmett leaned away I saw Rose flushed red for the very first time. She had a tinge of red covering her cheeks and her eyes were wide and glassy. Emmett gave her a good one. Jasper and Edward snickered.

"That must have been a hell yes." Alice giggled and gave me a knowing look. I rolled my eyes at her; she is one hell of a persistent little sprite. She needs to know that pushing me towards Jasper will succeed at nothing, I think. All attention was focused on Emmett. He took confident steps towards the Sphinx who was now gazing at us with peaked interest.

"So have you come to a conclusion?" Her tail whipped from behind her, making a cloud of dirt rise in the air.

Emmett nodded his head in excitement while we all waited in anticipation. The moment ticked on as if by minutes instead of seconds. Finally, Emmett answered. "Well simple really there were two pears on the tree. After the wind blew, one pear fell down to the ground. So there were no pears on the tree and no pears on the ground. In a plural sense of course." He clapped his hands together and grinned.

I felt my jaw dropped open in shock. Emmett didn't sound like…well _Emmett_. I looked at everyone else and the expression of shock was on their faces as well. Well I guess the saying those go, never judge a book by its cover. However, for this predicament it is never judge a Jester by his jest.

"Impressive." The Sphinx finally spoke, raising one beige eyebrow. She stood up on her hind legs to stretch, a presentable smile on her face. "You may cross." In a slow pace, she walked off the road to stand at the grassy side.

"Is it possible to ask you some questions?" Rose spoke timidly to the Sphinx.

"Well I hardly ever get visitors, so go ahead."

"Where you ordered by the Red Queen to guard this path?" The Sphinx nodded her head before resting her chin on her front paws. "Are their more?"

"Trick question my dear." She smirked.

"I think what she meant was, are their more people guarding this path to the ice region?" I asked becoming braver than usual.

"Yes, about...I would say 4 more though they won't be as easy like me. We, the rest of the guards, have different forms of tests. Mine happened to be a simple riddle."

"So you aren't going to give us any hints onto what they could be?" I asked, hoping she would say yes. But in my mind I doubt it.

"I'm afraid not young one though I do advice you to go now. Knowing the queen she must have sent out a tracker or trackers. However, I shall help this one time." Her smile still present on her face as her tail swayed side to side behind her in a hypnotic trance. "Down this path lie two people who may train you for the future that awaits you all." She closed her eyes and became still.

"Is she..?" Alice's hazel eyes were trained on the Sphinx then at me. "Sleeping?"

"I think so.."

"She is so like a cat." Rose muttered and ushered us back to the car. "Come on, you heard what she said. We better get a move on since now there is the high chance of being tracked."

We all piled in the car in an orderly fashion with me in the front with Jasper once again. Jasper started the car and we were back on our way down the path. The sun was fading away slowly, expressing how much time we spent with the Sphinx. It was so beautiful here. I know I was repeating myself. But I couldn't help it, I felt as if I was in a fairy tale. And maybe like what Emmett said before, Jasper could be my Prince Charming.

"Oh dear," I heard from the back. Turning around in my seat, I saw Alice's eyes were wide staring into space. "In 45 exact will the couple cross paths with us." Edward was chuckling by her side which was weird.

"An intriguing pair they are." Edward said, shaking his head in mirth. Alice had a ghost of a smile on her face; she was a bit pale but nonetheless happy.

"Interesting, can't wait to meet them!" Emmett cheered and inhaled the smoke pouring out of the bong in his hands. _What the hell?_

"Emmett what in devil's hell are you doing?" Rose screeched and tried to get the bong from him. Emmett pushed it to Edward, who attentively took a lung full of it.

"Whoa," Edward coughed out.

"Edward!" Alice smacked him on the shoulder. He in return gave her a loopy smile releasing the smoke through his nose. _Oh hell_. With a shake of my head, I returned back to my proper sitting position.

"Is it bad if they get high?" I whispered slyly to Jasper. He tilted his head towards me with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Entertainment it's what it is." He said with a lightof joy in his voice. "Though I never once saw Rose or Alice high...hmmm."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Have you ever gotten high Bo Peep?" My eyes widened in surprise, I have drunk before but never have I gotten high. It was partially because my dad was the chief of police. He would have taken one whiff of me and would have known if I was high on something.

"Nope," I said in a low voice more like a whisper.

"Very interesting, it's not bad Bo Peep. Better to be pure than to be stained like I always say." He said, reaching one hand out to rub my cheek for a minute before drawing it back on the wheel. He then began to hum a sweet melody, ignoring the ruckus from behind.

"No Emmett I do not want to get high!" Rose screamed followed by a smacking sound.

"Edward breath on me once more and you'll be missing a tongue!" Alice's high pitch voice covered Jasper's humming. This was going to be a long 45 minutes.

* * *

"Two more minutes," A soft sound whispered beside my ear. I was jolted awake to find out I had managed to fall asleep even from all the noise. The cabin of the car had darkened since the sun was now slowly setting down at the horizon. "Stop here Hatter."

Jasper pressed on the brakes and we halted at the middle of the road.

"No one is here Alice," I said but she shushed me with a finger on my mouth.

"I hear something," Emmett poked his head at the front looking at the side of underbrush. I noticed the leaves rustled followed a loud shout.

"You blundering buffoon!" A female shouted out, causing the windows to vibrate slightly.

"Damn, that's loud." Emmett chuckled out.

A minute later a man with jet black hair ran straight out from the greenery waving his sword from side to side. From this point of view I could tell he was wearing a black armor like the ones in the medieval times minus the helmet. The man paused when reaching the midway of the road and turned quickly around to face the area where he just ran out from. Later we figured out where the source of the scream came from. A woman with blond shoulder length hair came out, holding a bow and arrow. She was wearing black tight pants and a long flowing white shirt with long sleeves.

"See here woman, I found the road again. So stop shouting!" The man said with a final wave of his sword in the air before he sheathed it back in its holder on his waist.

"The only reason you found the road again was because of me." The woman huffed out and returned the unused arrow in the basket behind her back.

"Whatever you say my dear." The man did a mock bow at her.

"Shut up," she threw her bow at him hard. The man caught it before it made a connection with his skull.

"Damnit to hell woman! I just fixed this for you!" He shook the bow at her. His head then snapped at our direction and from the small amount of light left I could tell he was shocked to see us. Or most likely the car. I would have said the latter one since this car of Jasper's was indeed an eye catcher. "Oh, company."

The blond haired woman quickly turned to look at us, her jaw dropping in surprise.

"Told you an intriguing pair they are." Edward said with laughter in his voice.

"Let's introduce ourselves." Jasper opened his door and stepped out. "Greetings!"

"Hello there," The man said shaking hands with Jasper. "What brings you to Nowhere Land?"

"Nowhere Land?" Jasper asked in confusion, looking back at his shoulder at Rose.

"It's the name of the land between Umberstine and the ice region." She answered. _Umberstine?_

"That is the name of the area where we came from." Alice whispered in my ear.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"You're heading towards the ice region?" The woman asked us, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yes we are." Rose eyed the other woman carefully.

"Well, I am Afton and this lovely lady is my wife Chelsea." Afton looked more of a prince up close. He had steel gray eyes and a strong powerful jaw with a slight crescent mark above his right eyebrow. Chelsea had baby blue eyes and a straight narrow nose. She was very lovely also, they were a good match even with all the shouting earlier.

"I'm Rose. That is Jasper, Bella, Alice, Edward, and Emmett my husband." My head spun their direction. I never knew that they were married. But I did remember Rose saying she gave up her title for Emmett. That must have been what she meant. She must really love that crazy guy.

"What is your reason to travel to the ice region?" Chelsea asked while walking closer to her husband. Her posture was tense, clearly she had her guard up.

"Just fulfilling the prophecy." Alice said with joy, hooking her arm through mine. I felt her gaze on the side of my face, but I chose to ignore it. I hated having the attention.

"The prophecy?" Chelsea looked at our direction with one blond eyebrow raised up. "One of you is the choose one?" _When will she stop asking questions?_

"If you must know," Edward sounded a bit irritated. He must have been reading her mind and didn't like what he heard or saw. "One of the six is the hope of our country and no. Until we know who you two truly are, we shall not speak of whom that individual it be."

"You read my mind!" _Yay, something other than a question. _Her eyes narrowed at Edward, while Alice held on tighter to my arm. She didn't like the look Chelsea was giving her guy.

"Chels," Afton laid a hand on a shoulder and instantly her demeanor changed.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "I'm just wary of meeting new people."

"It's understandable." Rose said, returning the smile. "The Sphinx told us that you two might be able to help us."

"Now I'm quite amazed no one has ever managed to pass her." Afton gazed at every one of us, his eyes locking on mine a bit longer. Uncomfortable by the look he was giving me, I shifted my eyes downwards breaking eye contact. I heard a distinct chuckle coming from him. I felt my cheeks burn up in embarrassment. Alice's hold on my arm loosened while she pulled away, making her way to Edward's side. My head shot upwards when a hand grasped mine, it was Jasper. He was frowning at Afton, but when he looked at me I saw something unknown in his eyes.

"The riddle was rather simple to be honest." Emmett puffed his chest out proudly.

Afton laughed out, "She must have total trust in you guys to tell you all about us." He looked at Chelsea, who glanced up at him with a smile.

"I guess it's time to change the present. Come follow us to our home, you can park your uhm.." She stared at Jasper's car with a frown.

"It's the Hatter mobile." Jasper said in a drawl.

"Right," Chelsea nodded her head. "Will it be alright if we ride with you guys? My darling beloved husband here lost our horses."

"I didn't lose them! They ran off..for a run." He added his voice lowering at the end of the his statement

"You tell yourself that, dumbass."

"Why did I even marry you!"

"Cause your stupid."

I lifted my gaze up at Jasper just as he looked down at me. His lips where pressed hard to form a line and his eyes held a trace of irritation.

"How are you feeling Jasper?" I asked him, holding back my laughter with a bite on my tongue.

He released a sigh, "Conflicted." I burst out in laughter. Poor empathic Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: I know lame riddle..but then again I suck at them so I asked a friend to send me one lol Besides this is just the first obstacle so of course it's not going to be that difficult. Four more anyways..so they are going to get more difficult..which means fun for me! lol Also my updates would be once a week. Sorry but real life has just been getting a bit busy for me. :/**

**By the way who watched Eclipse? –squeals in joy- I can just say this, I fell in love with Jasper even more! Woot! What are your opinions? Hit me up in the reviews! And I'll reply back :]**


	7. Chapter 7

__

"How are you feeling Jasper?" I asked him, holding back my laughter with a bite on my tongue.

_He released a sigh, "Conflicted." I burst out in laughter. Poor empathic Jasper._

* * *

After a degree of verbal fighting between the two hotheads, all of us managed to squeeze ourselves in Jasper's mobile. It took a couple of minutes and dozens of threats at the back before we made it to our destination. _Chelsea really needs a chill pill._

We pulled up to a two story cabin surrounded by thousands of thousands of fully grown mushrooms in various sizes, shapes, and colors. Some of them, actually, reaching the roof of the cabin. It was like a mushroom garden gone wrong and yet it was still soothing to the eyes. The cabin itself seemed to be the color of deep rich brown. However, I wasn't sure since the sun had finally settled and the only lighting we had came for the moon.

Within the lighting of the moonlight, I noticed two huge objects moving about in the front of the cabin. As we grew closer I realized that they were two huge horses, one white and the other black, grazing on the little grass poking through the carpet of mushrooms. At the hearing of our approaching vehicle, they both lifted their heads up simultaneously.

Jasper slowed the car into a crawl before parking a few feet away from the house. The large overgrown mushrooms were keeping him from getting any closer.

"See there they are," Afton said as he got out of the car to point at the two horses that now had their heads cocked to the side with matching grins directed at their owner.

"Afton, don't talk to me right now unless you wish for a black eye or two." Chelsea replied, gritting her teeth together as she took a step outside to stretch her arms up above her head. Afton sighed in defeat and went to gather up the two horses.

"Great you two made me lose a night of action." I heard him grumble to the two horses, whom both let out a series of horse knickers. I would say they were laughing at him. Interesting pets they have.

The cold air was beginning to crawl its way up my legs once I got out of the warmth of the car, and I involuntary shivered. A warm arm came around me, tugging me flush into a hard rock chest. From the interesting scent and the familiar buttons in front of me I could tell it was Jasper. I lifted my gaze up at him, his intense blue eyes were staring deeply into my brown eyes.

"Now boogey on over from your lover's stare or chill to death!" Emmett's voice rang out through the night, quickly breaking me and Jasper's moment.

"Jester, you're such a douchebag." Edward's voice drifted on over followed by a loud smack, no doubt Rose had just accompanied the remark.

"Grr flambering gypses! That hurt Queenie!" Emmett cried out and the tinkling laughter of Alice blended in.

"Mushrooms!" Alice squealed in delight. I turned around to see the silhouette of my short friend jumping on top of the head of a huge reddish mushroom. "Hip hop to the beat of the night. I'm flying so high that I can reach the sky!" She sang, hopping from one mushroom to another. Edward was following her safely on the ground, making sure he was there to catch her if she fell. I pulled away from Jasper's embrace to follow the rest of the group inside of the cabin.

I froze when I felt Jasper's fingers intertwine with mine, looking up at him from the side I saw him smiling at me with a complementary wink.

"Shall we?" He asked, inclining his head towards the front door.

"We shall," I replied with a laugh, swinging our connected hands back and forth between us.

The inside of the cabin completely differed from Jasper's place. The walls, furniture, carpet, and every item in the cabin were practically white. _Whoa, pure much?_ Chelsea quickly disappeared through a doorway were a moment later the sounds of pots and pans clashing together traveled our way. I was too fearful to take a step further due to the chances of staining anything. Jasper had other thoughts, tugging me forward I tripped along behind him.

"Jasper! Slow down," I grumbled, trying to take long strides across the fluffy white carpet.

"A snail nor a rabbit I am so why slow down?" He looked over his shoulder at me with a crooked smirk. My reply to him was of narrowed eyes and sticking my tongue out. _Very mature, Bella. Ah fuck it, it's time I start acting childish._

Rose gracefully walked passed us as if she were gliding across the carpet, unlike Emmett who was sulking behind her with dramatic stomps of his foot. _Heh, at least I wasn't the only one acting immature._

"Chelsea do you need some help?" Rose was standing underneath the doorway when a pot went sailing straight over her head. "Heads up!" She shouted before shaking her head at Chelsea. "A simple no would have sufficed." Jasper pulled me to the side of the wall as we both watched the pot sail across the hallway and out the front door. It's official, Chelsea has anger issues.

"Ah Alice, what will I ever do with you my love." Edward walked through carrying a yellow covered Alice in his arms. I gasped in shock while Emmett snickered as he caught sight of the couple as well.

"Had a drop in with a flower, Seer?" Emmett questioned with his personal smile appearing.

"Fell straight in the pollen center of one she did." Edward sighed, while Alice sneezed sending forth a cloud of yellow dust in the air. I stared in amazement when the yellow substance made contact with the white surfaces and disappeared as it did. It was as if they were absorbed away and a second later that once white surface turned yellow like it had a fresh coat of yellow paint. I will never get used to all of this.

"She needs a shower." Rose appeared with a scowl on her face though I doubt it's because of Alice's predicament. A loud banging and a screeching filled the cabin, it was like a war was commencing right in the kitchen.

"Out! Out! Now!" Chelsea screamed. Afton ran straight out of the kitchen, ducking his head away from the flying cooking ware.

"Uhm, let me show you guys to your rooms." He replied brushing off the flour on his sleeves and hair. He rounded the corner and walked straight into a darkened hallway. Slowly light began illuminating his form as he walked by lamps that turned themselves on. Suddenly a staircase formed in front of him, winding its way up to the second floor. "We only have three guestrooms. But seeing as you all are coupled up I'm sure it's quite enough for you guys." You mean forced coupled up. Though I don't mind being stuck with Jasper. _Nope, not at all_.

"Mind if you may show us our room first?" Edward was now completely covered in yellow pollen, while his bundle kept on sneezing none stop. "She is in dire need of a shower." He deadpanned. Alice gave him a cheeky smile before sneezing on him.

"I plead sorry Edward," she giggled with a sniffle.

Afton chuckled, "of course here you two may have this room." He indicated with a wave of his right hand towards a door at our left side. "It has its own bathroom. Actually every room has its own bathroom."

"Excellent, see you all in a bit. Excuse us." Edward and Alice went straight to their room, leaving the five of us outside at the hallway.

"Well then let's continue on." Afton took three steps then stopped to wave another room, which was for Rose and Emmett. "Do enjoy yourselves."

"Absolutely!" Emmett cheered, grabbing Rose and throwing her over his shoulder. Together they disappeared into thin air, not a moment too soon did we hear a shriek from inside the bedroom.

"Okay..," Afton then led us to another room at the end of the hallway. "And here are you twos room. I'll send word out once the kitchen is safe to be entered for dinner." Jasper tipped his hat in thanks while I gave Afton a smile.

"Ladies first," Jasper opened the door, walking in first I saw the room was painted a deep purple color. It made me wonder if it used to be white and if so what made it turn purple. A waft of lavender caressed my nose as the wind blew through the opened window in the bedroom. Maybe lavender was the culprit. I turned swiftly around my dress lifting up slightly at the process_. Oops, reminder naked in the bottom area Bella. _I scolded myself, padding my dress down and hoping Jasper didn't get a free view of my treasure place. I glanced over at him to see him, looking through the closet. It reminded me of that one time he was digging around in his closet. What was it with him and closets?

"Aha!" He backed up away from the closet holding a couple of clothing in his hands, tossing me a blue dress in the process.

"Wait..what the hell?" I looked at the dress now occupying my hand with a look of confusion. _How was it the right fitting dress?_ "Jasper...ugh nevermind." I gave up on asking him on how he even knew there would be clothing for us. I finally came to a conclusion when it comes to stuff like this it's better to just let it be and don't ask questions. "I'll be taking a shower, do you need the bathroom?"

"Nope, all is fine and dandy my way." He said while fluttering around the room opening drawers and peaking under the covers.

"Alright then," I closed the bathroom door behind me and locked it. It wasn't that I didn't trust Jasper but knowing him, he wouldn't find it wrong to walk in when I'm butt naked. I showered quickly enjoying the lavender scents of the shampoo and soap. This must definitely be the lavender bedroom of the cabin. I walked out of the shower to be surrounded by a willowy fog of hot steam. Got to love the hot showers. Bad for the hair, or so I'm told, but who cares? I felt scrubbed clean and smelled closely related to a flower.

I just managed to put on my dress when I saw a pair of panties fall off from the counter. Oh thank the blessing god! No more going commando for me. I was just about to slip it on when I saw a pair of gray eyes looking back at me through the foggy mirror.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed and twirled around to face a laughing Emmett. Jasper came barreling through the door and I mean that literally. The door flew back, smacking directly at the opposite wall with a crack from the force.

"If the hills may speak Emmett. Get out of our bathroom!" He glared at a red faced laughing Emmett.

"Aw you two hold no fun at all." He proclaimed with a shake of his head in disappointment.

"You'll be lacking fun when the Queen hears upon this." He replied with narrowed blue eyes. Emmett blanched at the thought and quickly apologized incessantly then disappeared, leaving me along with Jasper in the bathroom with me holding the panties in one hand. I blushed furiously red in embarrassment.

"Thanks for the help Jasper..but uhm...just a minute of privacy please?" Jasper tilted his head and saw the white fabric in my hand, he snickered. Yes, he _snickered_ everyone! And by hell was it hot. If I was red early I must have resembled a freshly ripe tomato by now. I gave him one of my steely stares before he reluctantly left me with a sigh. With a lack of grace I managed to slip on the small piece of clothing before barging back in the bedroom.

Jasper was standing in the middle of the room, facing the bathroom when I came out. We stared at each other, not a muscle or sound from both of us. He had that unknown emotion glazing his eyes. I couldn't fathomed what it may be.

A knock at the door attracted our attention and Jasper went to answer it with another sigh. Emmett was outside, standing rather sheepishly.

"Slip of the mind, I dare forget to mention dinners ready." He then disappeared no doubt reappearing in the kitchen area.

Jasper let out a gust of breath and swept his arm forward for me to take in a gentleman manner. I wonder how dinner would be..

* * *

This is by one of the most unique dinners I have ever attended in my entire life. Chelsea had set up the dining room for us. The room was in deep red clashing with the white walls at the outside hallway. At the center was a huge old fashioned table with at least a dozen dishes created at the center. Chelsea worked herself out, even with her anger issues she was one hell of a cook. At the head of the table sat of course Chelsea with Afton at her right side and Rose at her left side. The only seats left open were the one at the opposing head of the table and the seat at the right side of it.

Of course Jasper had to give me the head chair once again. _Wonderful._

"So care to elaborate on what the Sphinx told you guys about us?" Afton asked, while spearing a piece of potato with his fork.

"She said something about you two being able to train us." Rose answered for our group.

"Interesting well if the Sphinx sent you guys to us for training that'll mean only one thing." Chelsea took a sip from her cup before continuing. _Way to draw the moment_. "That she has high hopes for you six." She eyed each one of us with calculating eyes. Training funny, I'm not much a sports person so I have a dreaded feeling that this would be hellish for me. A wave of calm showered over me, glancing up I saw Jasper sending me a reassuring smile.

I never did picture this butterfly eating hatter to be my friend and yet I'm slowly getting drawn into his presence. I adored his eccentricity and his ability to be calm in situations of nerve wracking.

"Will you fair to tell forth your story to why you seize to follow the Red Queens regime?" Alice piped in jumping a bit in her seat, clearly pollen free now. Edward placed a hand over her shoulder to which Alice quickly calmed down but she still had that freakishly happy smile on her face.

"Quite easy my dear," Afton answered. "We forever will have our allegiance with the King and Queen of Diamonds."

"We are what are left of their loyal soldiers." Chelsea finished off. _Chelsea's a soldier?_ Hell maybe there is some use for that anger of hers.

"Do I dare ask what happened with the rest?" Jasper asked calmly tearing a piece of bread, popping it in his mouth as he waited for a reply.

"A trap caught us all," Chelsea said solemnly. "The King and Queen sent most of their beloved soldiers off to battle after hearing upon news of a coming assault to the kingdom. We were ordered to go to the boundary line of the ice region and the land of death." _Nifty names_. "We weren't prepared for the onslaught of a dark fog."

"It crawled its way towards us inch by inch. We thought nothing of it at first." Afton sighed and shook his head still in disbelief. "Once it reached the front line chaos began." He shivered and closed his eyes, reliving the whole scene in his head again.

"We barely escaped unscathed." Chelsea explained, looking down at her hands. "When we returned to the castle all was deathly silent. The King and Queen were nowhere to be found, and so..you all know what happens next. The Red Queen took over." She gripped the edge of the table tight until her knuckles turned white. Silence filled the air, tension so thick it could have been cut with a knife. Thankfully, Jasper released a calm wave of aura towards us all.

"Is it...is it possible that the King and Queen are still alive?" I wondered out loud.

"The possibilities are slim." Afton replied after a moment of silence. I turned to look at Alice, her expression unreadable.

"The future holds many possibilities..from grief to success. For now it is all gray with no possible outcome." Alice spoke softly, her eyes transfixed on the table.

"Enough with the grief! Hope is in the air!" Emmett pounded his fist on the table. Jasper chuckled and wave of excitement drifted my way. I poked Jasper on the arm with the end of my butter knife.

"Jasper, easy on the emotional emissions you're giving me mood whiplash."

"Ah not my intentions love." Wait? He called me love! The sweet endearment brought consoling warmth to me. Jasper then took a deep breath and hummed. I laughed and poked him again.

"No need to overdo it Jasper." I giggled. Yup, the hatter just made me giggle.

* * *

After Emmett's declaration of hope, we had to call it a night before he started to exceed his hope speech. Especially when Afton had somehow managed to enraged an already moody Chelsea. Jasper was no help at all, saying he couldn't control the emotions of an already menopausing woman. Which only resulted to more anger and verbal threats from the so called 'menopausing woman'. Overall dinner was a memorable moment for me.

Jasper was in bed with his hat on, staring up at the ceiling when I bounded out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth. Jumping on the bed, I glanced over at Jasper and wondered if he'll be able to answer a couple of questions I had.

"Jasper?"

"Si, Bo Beep?" He replied his eyes still locked at the ceiling above. I crawled on over to the pillows and laid down next to him looking up at the ceiling as well.

"Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

"It bothers me not." _I'll take that as a yes._

"Were you born here at Wonderland?" I peeked at him at the corner of my eye to see that he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Nope, I came from your world." My eyes widened in shock as my mouth gaped open. Jasper used to live at my world?

"But-how?" I blurted my mind still in semi-shock.

"A wondering soul I was at the age of 17. Father took a beating of me whenever he laid hands with a bottle of whiskey. Whiskey will always be his buddy to death." He said this with a frown. "The last straw 'tis was for me one day. So off I went into the forbidden reigns of nature where I stumbled upon a house."

I flipped over to lay on my stomach as I listened to Jasper talk. As he continued on, I was slowly hearing him talk more like a normal individual did at my world. Unconsciously, I inched closer to him.

"I bet it's the same house I found when I trying to seek shelter from the thunder storm." Jasper nodded absently. "So you lived here at Wonderland since then huh?" He nodded again. "What about the rest?" He glanced over at me, blue eyes boring through me before returning his gaze upwards.

"Runaways we all are from our pasts. Wonderland is our escape from the cruelness lying at the other side. Though with the Red Queen, life may now differ greatly." He sighed before closing his eyes. "What of you Little Bo Beep?" I wondered first at what he meant before I realized he was asking of my story.

I wanted to learn more about the others but I thought it to be only fair if I asked them about it myself. Though I doubt Edward would talk to me about his past. He seemed like a closed up being.

"Mine is nothing great. My mother ran off with a younger man when I was 6 years old. My dad was constantly drowning himself in his work trying to ease the pain away. So I was usually left alone. I have..I mean _had_ a boyfriend named Jake. The only reason why I dated him was because my dad actually took notice of me after that." I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess you can say he approved seeing as how he was the son of one of his best friends though the guy cheated on me with another girl. I'm thankful of it however." I said as an afterthought.

"Thankful?" Jasper asked, blinking one eye open to look at me.

"Mhmm, if he didn't cheated on me then I wouldn't have lost myself in the forest and found the abandoned house or meet any of you guys." I explained, with a vacant smile on my face. All of it was the truth. I never had this much of an adventure if I stayed at boring old Forks. Heck, I would have been stuck with an annoying Jake and I would have never met Jasper. Just the thought of not meeting him made me frown.

"Sadness is prohibited in this bed." Jasper joked, poking the corner of my lips with his finger.

"Shut up Jasper." I smacked his finger away but not without smiling first. He then pulled me into his arms and hugged me close to him. Our eyes contacted then lips. My eyes fluttered shut, leaning my body closer to him to deepen the kiss. His lips were warm and soothing, perfectly molded against mine. It didn't last long before Jasper pulled away, blue eyes bright with glee. Disappointment and longing mixed within me, I wanted his lips on mine again.

"Sleep now, a day of new hope lies tomorrow." He mumbled softly sleep clearly taking hold of him in its grasp. I let out a sigh of defeat maybe I can sneak a kiss tomorrow morning.

"Stop talking like Emmett." I whispered, closing my eyes and enjoying the comfort of being in his arms. _Reminder: Must talk with Jasper about this whole situation. What were we? A couple? Or just kissing buddies?_

"Thou does not peek at you in the bathroom, so I am far from being him." Jasper's voice broke me through my mind of questions.

"If you had the ability to appear anywhere I bet you would." I teased.

"Guilty, now sleep." His voice grew deeper in fatigue. The last thing to filter in my head was the thoughts of tomorrow's events until drowsiness brought me closer to dreamland.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the update delay..school got in the way. But now I'm in a month break hopefully I can restart my writing flow and that my migraine would be gone after 3 days. Ugh..anyways thank you all so much for the tons of reviews! I've replied to all of them at the myspace page so check it out here's the link www(dot)myspace(dot)com/519864691**


End file.
